


Stop This Infernal Ringing!

by SparkleLady



Series: Randomtalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Teen for language and sex references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleLady/pseuds/SparkleLady
Summary: The countries. Their group chats. What could possibly go wrong?





	Stop This Infernal Ringing!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, my beloved bois! So, while I try to find determination to continue to write my multichapter fic (that AO3 won't register as in progress for some reason), I have come forward to create some group chat chapters, just for fun and enjoyment of the countries's shenanigans!

America has created the group Sparkle Squad  
America has added England  
America has added France  
America has added Canada  
America changed his name to MuricaFuckYeah  
America changed England's name to Iggy Iggs  
America has changed France's name to DoTheCreep

Iggy Iggs: What the hell is this!?

MuricaFuckYeah: I feel we need to communicate more, and I miss you guys <3

DoTheCreep: That looks like a dick. That IS a dick, no question.

Iggy Iggs: Pervert!

DoTheCreep: Why, dear Anglaterre, yours is quite striking honhonhon

MuricaFuckYeah: DUDE, TMI

Canada changed his name to Maple

Maple: SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

MuricaFuckYeah: Wow, no need to get triggered

Maple: If I hear my phone beeping one more time, I swear I will find the responsible and shove a hockey stick up their ass!

DoTheCreep: Canada has always been a real grump when he doesn't sleep right

Maple left the group

MuricaFuckYeah: Well, alrighty then

Iggy Iggs: I don't know why I bother

DoTheCreep: Because you love us.

Iggy Iggs: That I do...

DoTheCreep: <3 <3 <3

MuricaFuckYeah: DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY IT LOOKS LIKE A DICK

DoTheCreep: EXACTLY

Iggy Iggs has left the group

**Author's Note:**

> So I started with my favorite little group! If you like this silliness, please comment on the groups you guys would like to see next! Bye, bubbles!


End file.
